


Boy From Mars

by sanfromthemoon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst?, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, More characters to be added, Slow Burn, hongjoong has no one, hongjoongs life is hard, im not sure where im going with this, no one actually dies do not worry, seonghwa is full of surprises, this starts off sad, until seonghwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanfromthemoon/pseuds/sanfromthemoon
Summary: It’s November. He’s dressed in clothes that do not protect from the cold bite of winter, yet people are more concerned about the distance they keep between him and themselves than the fact that he might freeze to death.So much for the kindness of humanity.-------------------Hongjoong is alone until he meets a boy who just might change his life forever.





	1. Alone, Until You Aren't

**Author's Note:**

> So ... I'm back, this time with something chaptered.
> 
> I got this idea literally in the middle of the night while I was trying to sleep, so instead of that I ended up awake at 3 am writing this. I am _still_ not great at this tho.
> 
> With this first chapter, I wanted to see if people like the idea and would like for me to carry on!
> 
> Also the title doesn't have much to do with the story I just liked it heh
> 
> Enjoy!

This is the worst year of Hongjoong’s life.

In January, his parents stopped speaking to him because they found out he had a boyfriend.

In February, his boyfriend broke up with him because Hongjoong ‘just wasn’t fun anymore’.

In March, he realised that he won’t get any more financial help from his parents meaning his single part-time job will not pull him through college.

In April, he tried to contact his parents. They didn’t answer. He accepted the fact that he’ll have to drop out.

In May, he desperately tried to find a new place to live since he couldn’t live in the college dorms anymore.

In June, he still hadn’t found anything he can afford, so his friend offered him a place to stay. He tried to get another job. 

In July, he was nowhere nearer a higher paying job. His friend had to move suddenly - he was losing his place to sleep.

In August, Hongjoong was homeless. He still worked his part-time job, occasionally getting to sleep under a roof with the money he saved up.

In September, he got fired.

In October, Hongjoong had no job, no family, no friends and no home. He had nothing.

It’s November. Hongjoong is sitting at a bus stop to hide from the rain. People are giving him disgusted looks because of the way he’s dressed and how unkept he is.

Hongjoong honestly wants to laugh.

It’s November. He’s dressed in clothes that do not protect from the cold bite of winter, yet people are more concerned about the distance they keep between him and themselves than the fact that he might freeze to death.

So much for the kindness of humanity.

Hongjoong had accepted the fact that he will probably die this winter. He had been thinking about it a lot, he had nothing to live for anyway. It’s not that he wants to die, don’t get him wrong, but he knows that he might not have a say in the matter in the end.

Hongjoong has tried so hard to get his life back on track. He tried contacting old friends who lived in Seoul, but he quickly realised he has no way to do that. He doesn’t know their numbers, or where they live. He doesn’t even really know what they look like now - he hasn’t spoken to them since they were children.

He didn’t have friends in college, except for the one who moved away.

He doesn’t know anyone in Seoul since he isn’t from here.

His parents are still pretending he doesn’t exist.

So basically, he has nothing.

The rain stops pouring and Hongjoong stands up to walk. He does this a lot, just walking. He likes seeing new places that he hasn’t been to before. It’s the one thing that keeps him happy right now.

Hongjoong comes to a stop in the middle of a park. There’s a bench, so he takes a seat. He looks around for a moment, absorbing his surroundings as if it’s his last day on earth - he pays attention to the trees and the grass, even the tiny pebbles on the ground. 

For all Hongjoong knows, he may never see these things again. He does this every evening, just to be safe. Just in case he doesn’t wake up.

He looks up to the cloudy sky, the moon peeking through as it starts clearing up. Hongjoong loves the moon. He loves the sky, and the stars, and space. He keeps staring at the clouds slowly floating away, probably to a better place. 

Hongjoong thinks that anywhere is better than where he is now.

Hongjoong loves living. He wishes he could live a great, fulfilling life. He wishes he could get a job he loves, get married, have kids, have grandkids, fuck, even have a _pet_.

But he doesn’t get his hopes up. So instead of thinking about what he could have had in the future, he lives right now. Every day as if it’s his last.

Hongjoong lays down on his side on the bench. He stares forward until he can’t see anymore through his clouded eyes. Hongjoong cries, just like every night. He cries for so long that he can’t breathe anymore, but he doesn’t stop. His face hidden in his arms, he feels the hot tears on his cheeks, and he knows by-passers can hear him. He knows he’s sobbing loudly, but he doesn’t care.

It’s the same as every night.

Until it isn’t.

Hongjoong feels something next to him. It’s … _sniffing_ him? He takes his arms away from his face and is met by a dog, a corgi. It’s small and has his front paws up on the bench so it can reach Hongjoong’s face. Its tail is going wild, and as soon as Hongjoong’s face is on show, the dog licks him.

Hongjoong smiles a little before hearing a voice in the distance.

“Mars!” The voice calls. “Mars! Oh my God, what are you doing! I am so sorry I shouldn’t have let him off his leash,” the man, who Hongjoong still can’t really see through his teary eyes in the dark, apologises as he runs up to Hongjoong and the dog who now has a name.

Hongjoong scrambles to sit upright on the bench, wiping his tears before quickly saying, “No, no, it’s okay, he’s cute.”

“Thank you,” the man, who Hongjoong can now see better, says. Hongjoong feels like he looks familiar. The man attaches the leash to Mars' collar and looks back up.

“Hey, are you okay?” the man asks. He looks at Hongjoong, but the smaller boy doesn’t see what he usually does when people look at him. He sees … concern? He watches the man look over him, his clothes and his tear-stained cheeks. He feels even smaller now.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” The man asks, concern now clear in his voice, too, as he moves closer before stopping abruptly. 

Hongjoong knew it. He knew he’ll want to keep his distance anyway; he knows he’s disgusting he-

“May I?” Hongjoong’s thoughts are interrupted by the man’s voice.

“W-what?” Hongjoong says, his voice failing him a little.

“May I sit?” The man asks and Hongjoong stares at him for a second before nodding.

The man then continues moving as he had started before, taking a seat next to the smaller boy, Mars coming back to Hongjoong and demanding ear scratches. Hongjoong smiles.

“Why were you crying?” The man asks carefully.

“It’s nothing, I was just being dramatic.” Hongjoong dismisses and the man eyes him for a little and hums.

“You’re not dressed warm enough for the weather. If you planned on staying out this late you should have worn something warmer,” the man says and Hongjoong looks down at his clothes. He doesn’t know what to reply, he doesn’t want to say he doesn’t have any other clothes, so he changes the subject.

“Mars is such a cool name, I love it,” he says, and the man looks like he knows what Hongjoong is doing, but he goes along with it and Hongjoong is relieved. “What made you choose it?”

“Thank you,” Seonghwa smiles. “Mars is my name backwards. My name is Seonghwa,” the man replies and extends his hand for Hongjoong to shake as if this was their first interaction. Hongjoong almost laughs at the action but shakes Seonghwa’s hand anyway.

“That makes it even cooler,” Hongjoong says and Seonghwa chuckles. Hongjoong _really_ thinks he has seen him somewhere before.

“What’s your name?” Seonghwa asks.

“Hongjoong,” the boy replies and looks down at Mars who is still happily wagging his tail and leaning into Hongjoong’s touch.

“Well, Hongjoong, I think I should walk you home. I don’t want to stick my nose where I shouldn’t, but you seem like you could use some company right now,” Seonghwa smiles.

Hongjoong panics. He doesn’t have a home. 

“Um, no, really, it’s okay, I was thinking about staying here for a while,” Hongjoong says and laughs nervously.

“Come on, it’s cold as hell out here. You can’t stay here like this,” Seonghwa says and Hongjoong can feel Seonghwa looking at him as he tries his hardest to give all his attention to Mars. 

He’s internally panicking. He can’t tell Seonghwa he’s homeless, he’s embarrassed. He doesn’t know what to do, and Seonghwa seems to feel that there’s something wrong when he speaks up again.

“Hongjoong … do you have a place to stay?” Seonghwa asks, serious.

“Yes,” Hongjoong lies. Seonghwa stays silent and then reaches an arm out to Hongjoong’s face to turn it so he’s looking Seonghwa in the eyes.

“Don’t lie to me,” Seonghwa says, his voice hard and Hongjoong feels tiny. He looks away from Seonghwa’s face and sighs.

“I don’t,” he whispers in absolute embarrassment. If Seonghwa didn’t already think he was an absolute loser, he definitely thinks so now. 

Seonghwa is silent and Hongjoong can’t bring himself to look at him. He expects the only person who has spoken to him in about a month to stand up and leave him alone, again.

But Seonghwa stays sitting. 

After a long silence, Hongjoong finally looks up. Seonghwa is looking at him, with the saddest eyes. Hongjoong hates pity, but he doesn’t see it. He sees genuine sadness, concern, and _hope_?

“Come with me.” 

Hongjoong blinks at the taller man. 

“What?”

“Come stay with me. I have the space.” Seonghwa says and Hongjoong’s mouth parts in surprise. He quickly shuts it.

“No,” he says.

“Please. Please let me help,” Seonghwa says and Hongjoong finds it a little ridiculous that Seonghwa is _asking_ to help him.

“I can’t,” Hongjoong shakes his head.

“Why not? I’m offering. You have nowhere else to go. Do you have another friend you can stay with?” Seonghwa places a hand on Hongjoong’s knee.

“I don’t have friends,” Hongjoong whispers sadly.

“Okay, then come with me, please,” Seonghwa asks again and Hongjoong thinks that just one night in warmth wouldn’t hurt.

“Okay.” He says after a few seconds of silence. 

“Okay?” Seonghwa asks, straightening up, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Hongjoong smiles back and nods. 

He doesn’t know why Seonghwa looks so happy to take in a homeless person. For a second, Hongjoong wonders if Seonghwa is a serial killer, but then decides that his life can’t get worse anyway.

“Perfect. Let’s go,” Seonghwa stands and Hongjoong slowly follows. Mars seems to catch up to the fact that Hongjoong is coming with them and excitedly jumps up on Hongjoong’s legs. The smaller boy laughs.

“Do you have … any stuff anywhere that you need to get?” Seonghwa asks reluctantly. Hongjoong can tell he’s trying very hard to not offend him or hurt him in any way.

“I don’t have anything,” Hongjoong replies and Seonghwa nods, before leading Hongjoong back to his house.

\--

Well, Hongjoong thought it was going to be a house. Or a flat? Instead, he found himself walking into a huge, fancy hotel.

“Uh, Seonghwa?” Hongjoong whispers nervously and awkwardly, feeling people’s eyes on him, judging. “Why are we in a hotel?”

“I live here,” Seonghwa replies simply, drops a ‘hey’ at the receptionist and goes straight for the elevators.

“You _live_ in a _hotel_?” Hongjoong asks, even more confused than he was before. Do hotels even allow pets?

“Yeah,” Seonghwa smiles as the elevator dings to announce its arrival before the doors open and Seonghwa walks in, Mars in tow. Hongjoong stays in his spot and Seonghwa raises an eyebrow at him.

“Are you gonna stay down here by yourself, or…” Seonghwa asks and Hongjoong quickly makes his way into the elevator standing next to Seonghwa.

The ride up is silent, until Hongjoong realises they’re going to the highest floor.

“The _penthouse_?” Hongjoong exclaims in surprise and Seonghwa chuckles.

Before he can reply, the elevator stops, the doors open, and the boys are greeted by two men dressed in black suits.

“Welcome home, Mr Park,” the men say in perfect unison, and Hongjoong nearly faints. 

Mr Park? As in _the_ Mr Park? The Mr Park whose name is written in huge letters outside the hotel, and pretty much anywhere Hongjoong looks?

“Please come with me before the elevator brings you back downstairs,” Seonghwa laughs and Hongjoong scrambles to step out of the elevator, bowing to the security guards quickly, jogging in small steps to catch up to Seonghwa. The elevator leads directly into the penthouse – it’s the only accommodation up here.

“Um, I’m sorry Park Sir- uh, Mr? I mean, Mr Park, Sir,” Hongjoong stumbles on his words and Seonghwa stops walking to give the smaller boy a weird look.

“What just happened to you,” he deadpans and Hongjoong’s face goes bright red.

“I’m- I’m sorry. You _own_ Park Hotels?” Hongjoong says as politely as he can muster.

“First of all, please stop talking to me like that. Talk like you did before, this is making me feel 50 years old. Second, I don’t. My father does.” Seonghwa says after he resumes walking further into the penthouse – it looks more like a huge flat to Hongjoong. There are _two_ floors?! 

Seonghwa stops to let Mars off his leash and the small dog runs over to his bowl for a drink.

This is why Seonghwa looked so familiar. Hongjoong has probably seen him in a magazine or something.

“Stop freaking out, please, I can see it in your face,” Seonghwa chuckles and Hongjoong goes red, again.

“I’m sorry, I’m just … shocked,” Hongjoong says and Seonghwa smiles.

“Maybe I should have warned you beforehand,” he says before urging Hongjoong to follow him again. “Come, let’s get you some clothes. You can shower too if you want. I’ll make dinner for us.” Seonghwa says and leads Hongjoong to follow him upstairs.

“You can stay in the spare bedroom, but if you want company you can sleep on the pull-out couch I have in my room. It’s actually really comfortable,” Seonghwa says and all Hongjoong can do is nod.

This is insane. This penthouse is fucking huge, it literally looks like it could be its own building. It’s like a house. Wait, did Seonghwa say he’ll cook?

“There’s a kitchen?” Hongjoong asks as the two enter, Hongjoong assumes, Seonghwa’s bedroom. The room is giant, just like everything else in this place. Seonghwa leads him to sit on the couch.

“Yeah,” he replies, “I know I can order food to be cooked for me, but I love cooking, so I always do it myself. Plus, I feel kind of bad making other people do things for me,” he says while rummaging through his closet.

Hongjoong hums. “This place is huge,” he near-whispers, but Seonghwa hears it.

Seonghwa laughs. “Yep. Fucking _wonderful_,” he says, sarcasm dripping from his words, and Hongjoong looks at him surprised before Seonghwa shakes his head and smiles. “Here, these should fit you. The underwear is completely new, so don’t worry,” Seonghwa scratches his head and Hongjoong blushes a little.

“Thank you,” Hongjoong says sincerely and looks up into Seonghwa’s eyes. Seonghwa’s face softens, and he smiles at the smaller boy. “Seriously, thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it. Now here, here’s a towel and let me show you the bathroom, it’s just over here,” Seonghwa says as he prompts Hongjoong to stand and follow him into the, once again, _huge_ bathroom connected to his bedroom. “All you’ll need is right there on that shelf, please feel free to use it all and ask if you need anything!” Seonghwa smiles and Hongjoong nods.

“Okay. Thank you,” the small boy says and Seonghwa shakes his head.

“Stop thanking me, I haven’t even really done anything yet,” Seonghwa says and pauses for a moment. “Okay, I’ll leave you here. Remember, shout if you need anything! I’ll be downstairs in the kitchen, but I have great hearing,” Seonghwa winks and Hongjoong laughs.

“I will,” he says and Seonghwa nods once more, standing in his place for a couple of seconds, looking at Hongjoong, before leaving the boy alone in the bathroom.

Hongjoong doesn’t know what he did to deserve this kindness, and while he’s left alone, and showering, he can’t help but think that soon, probably _tomorrow_, all of this will be over. Seonghwa probably just wanted to be nice, he couldn’t leave a person outside in the cold knowing they’re there, he’d feel bad, Hongjoong thinks. 

Tomorrow, he’ll probably want him out. 

Hongjoong is okay with it. He’ll just enjoy the kindness, the company and the warm home while he can.

\-----------

“Why did you take me in?” Hongjoong asks after a long period of silence. It was a comfortable silence, Hongjoong strangely doesn’t feel out of place, but he still can’t help but feel like a burden.

When Hongjoong was done showering and had dressed in the clothes Seonghwa left him, he walked downstairs to find the black-haired boy still cooking dinner. Once he was done, they sat next to each other at the kitchen island, opting to stay where they were instead of moving all the food to the dining room.

“You were alone and needed a place to stay,” Seonghwa replies and Hongjoong looks down at his plate.

“Yeah but ... why _me_? There are many ... homeless people out there,” He asks in a very quiet voice, so quiet, he’s surprised that Seonghwa hears it.

Hongjoong hears the taller boy stop eating and feels his eyes on himself. Hongjoong feels small.

“Because I met _you_. And I think you’re super cool. And nice. And very likeable too, I think we’ll be great friends. Plus, Mars likes you,” Seonghwa smiles at Hongjoong when the smaller turns his head to look at Seonghwa.

Hongjoong doesn’t believe Seonghwa’s words, so he looks back down and picks at his food.

“I’m sorry if I’m an inconvenience,” Hongjoong says.

“Hey,” Seonghwa places his hand on Hongjoong’s back, rubbing it. “You are not an inconvenience. If I’m honest, I’m glad you’re here. Sometimes it gets lonely for me too, so I do not by any means regret inviting you here. Now that you have a steady place to stay, you can figure out how to get back on your feet, too!” Seonghwa says and Hongjoong looks up in surprise.

“A steady place to stay? What do you mean? I don’t have to leave?” Hongjoong asks, shock clear in his voice.

“Nope. Unless you want to leave but I don’t know if I’d let you anyway, you can’t live on the street,” Seonghwa says and smiles again. 

“I ... wow,” Hongjoong sighs and laughs a little, looking back down and running a hand over his face. “I am not used to this.”

“Used to what?”

“People being nice to me. You’re not even just nice you’re … this is too much,” Hongjoong says and Seonghwa is quick to shake his head and let out a string of ‘_no, no, no_’s.

“There is definitely way more I could do for you, so this is in no way too much. I just hope you’ll let me keep helping you out. I’m sure you’d want a chance to start over, right?” Seonghwa says, his hand finding its way to Hongjoong’s back again. 

“It wouldn’t suck,” Hongjoong says and Seonghwa laughs.

“So, you’re staying.” The taller states more than asks, and Hongjoong nods.

“Okay,” he says.

Seonghwa smiles once more before suddenly swinging his head in the direction of the clock on the wall.

“Oh, it’s already 10pm,” Seonghwa says and turns his head towards the general area of where the lift is before yelling (very loudly), “Mingi, Yunho, it’s time, get over here!”

Hongjoong is a little confused, but less so when he sees the two men in the suits approaching the boys sitting at the kitchen counter. Hongjoong notices that they are both way more relaxed looking, even smiling. It’s like seeing different people after the robotic introduction they had earlier.

“What’s for dinner?” One of the men ask and Hongjoong is surprised at the change in tone. Aren’t they security guards? They’re speaking so casually …

“Why are you only ever interested in food,” Seonghwa sighs. “Mingi, Yunho, this is Hongjoong. Hongjoong, my friends, Mingi and Yunho.” Seonghwa says while pointing at the tall dark-haired boy and then the slightly taller blonde. 

Hongjoong waves slowly, confusion still lacing his features. Seonghwa catches on.

“They’re my bodyguards by day and my friends by night. Technically they are both of those _all_ the time but for some reason, they absolutely _refuse_ to get out of their little ‘_I’ll protect you Mr Park_’ character before 10pm,” Seonghwa explains, dropping his voice three octaves when impersonating the two a little mockingly. Hongjoong lets out a laugh.

Mingi and Yunho don’t look too impressed which, for some reason, makes Hongjoong laugh even more.

“We’re doing our _job_ Seonghwa. Now shut up and give me food,” the blonde, Yunho, says. Seonghwa rolls his eyes.

“Brat,” he says quietly, loud enough for only Hongjoong to hear, and the smaller boy laughs again.

Hongjoong thinks that maybe, just maybe, this year won’t end as badly as he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I suppose I should stop making you cry. I can’t have you run out on me like that again.” Seonghwa says. Hongjoong looks down and chuckles slightly. 
> 
> “I suppose.” Hongjoong near-whispers and looks back up to the taller boys face “Though I wouldn’t want to leave you anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to celebrate april fools than me actually updating something.
> 
> This is short and it's moving slowly but hey, at least it's moving.
> 
> Also, why does Hongjoong cry so much idk don't ask me (I relate tho)

Hongjoong wakes to a dark room. He blinks, eyes adjusting to the pitch black surrounding him, and sighs. Honestly, he should have seen this coming – not sleeping more than 3 hours on a _good_ night was expected to have an effect on him. He never really noticed how little he was sleeping considering the streets of Seoul were almost always busy, and he was always distracted.

Hongjoong knows that he won’t get back to sleep any time soon, so he swings his legs over the side of the bed, sits for a moment longer, before standing and making his way over to the huge window which overlooks the city, opening the curtains.

He sees people on the streets, wonders what they’re doing out this late.

Hongjoong turns towards his bedside table for a moment, where the digital clock blinks a sad ‘3:57’ at the boy.

He supposes it could be worse, although it was definitely not a great night’s sleep considering he only got to bed at around half past 1 – Seonghwa, Yunho, Mingi and himself spent a long time talking, getting to know each other, playing games. It was nice. _Really_ nice.

Hongjoong turns back to the window and looks into the distance, at nothing in particular. 

Hongjoong _had_ dreams - of course he did. He loves music and fashion, and in a perfect world, he would have wanted to make a career out of both. But this world isn’t perfect. And after becoming what he is now, a nobody who doesn’t belong anywhere, his dreams vanished. They still nag in the back of his mind occasionally, but Hongjoong always pushes them away. He can't afford to dream. 

He most certainly could have never dreamt up meeting someone like Seonghwa. He could have never imagined someone like him existing in this fucked up world. 

Because Seonghwa, Hongjoong has come to know, is an incredible person. Not just for the fact that he gave Hongjoong a place to sleep, which he _still_ can’t believe, but he is more than willing to help Hongjoong get back on his feet. At first, the boy felt like it was just Seonghwa making himself feel better by helping some homeless kid because he had nothing better to do, but Hongjoong realised that's completely false.

Seonghwa is genuine. He really cares about people. Hongjoong could see it, even when he spoke to Yunho and Mingi, no matter how many times he called them idiots, Hongjoong saw the love in his eyes and the way his face softens whenever the others talk about something enthusiastically.

Meeting Seonghwa has made the nagging of his dreams be replaced by hope - hope that maybe, just maybe, he could achieve what he wants to. _Maybe_. 

Hongjoong thinks back to when Seonghwa had suggested that they should be friends and how truly taken aback the younger had been. He already felt like he was taking too much from Seonghwa, he thought there was no way he could take his _company_ or his _time_ when he was already a burden. But Seonghwa insisted. Hongjoong learned there's no use in arguing with Seonghwa, he always got his way. Hongjoong didn’t mind that. 

When Yunho and Mingi heard about the blooming friendship, they also wanted in. But they immediately let Hongjoong know that they can be friends even during business hours, unlike Seonghwa. All in secret, of course. Hongjoong chuckles at the memory of the two tall boys whispering secretively to Hongjoong about the matter like two gossiping middle schoolers.

At the end of the night, Yunho and Mingi bid their goodnights and left Seonghwa and Hongjoong alone in the penthouse. Turns out, Yunho and Mingi live in rooms on the floor below.

Hongjoong thinks that’s nice. Seonghwa always has people near him. People who love and care about him, people who would put their own lives in danger to protect his. Whether it's their job or not, Hongjoong knows they would do it for him anyway, in a heartbeat. It’s the kind of friendship they share.

Hongjoong hopes he’ll have something like that someday. 

—— 

The rest of the night passes with Hongjoong flicking through the channels on the TV in Seonghwa’s guest room (which is bizarrely now Hongjoong’s room), wanders around the house for a while keeping as quiet as he can, looks through the books Seonghwa owns. 

The sun rises indicating the world slowly waking and Hongjoong feels thankful – he’s used to being alone, but he misses having someone smiling, making jokes and laughing the prettiest laugh Hongjoong has ever heard near him. 

Though, if anyone asked, Hongjoong would not admit what he thinks. 

Especially if the someone was Seonghwa himself.

———

“Good _mooooooorning_!” Seonghwa exclaims to Hongjoong who’s sitting on the couch in the living room, reading the book he had started in the night. 

Seonghwa is smiling big, and Hongjoong can’t help but smile back. He looks excited.

“Morning,” Hongjoong says and follows Seonghwa’s movements with his eyes. “Something good happen?” Hongjoong asks and Seonghwa shakes his head, grin still present.

“Nope. Why?” He asks, genuinely confused why the smaller would ask such a question which makes Hongjoong wonder whether he’s always this happy in the mornings.

“You’re just very … smiley,” Hongjoong waves his hand around in Seonghwa’s direction while trying to find his words and still being blinded by his smile. Seriously, how can someone have teeth like that??

“Oh. I’m just happy you’re here,” Seonghwa looks down shyly, smile still persistent. “Usually I wake up to an empty house,” he says and Hongjoong feels a twinge in his heart. 

He doesn’t know if it’s because he feels happy that Seonghwa is happy with his presence or if he feels a little bad for Seonghwa, but he ignores it anyway.

As if on cue, Mars enters the room and barks, tail wagging as he runs full speed towards Seonghwa.

“Except for you, of course,” Seonghwa coos at the little dog, leaning down to scratch behind his ears, which Mars happily accepts, tail wagging so intensely his entire butt is shaking with it. 

Hongjoong laughs at the image before him.

Seonghwa looks up at the boy, smiling. “What?”

“Nothing. Mars’ tail just looks like it’s about to fly into space and take his butt along with it.” Hongjoong stifles yet another laugh as Seonghwa lets out his own giggle.

“He just loves attention,” Seonghwa says and smiles down at the dog fondly. “Takes after me, I guess,” he jokes and Hongjoong laughs. 

“Have you had breakfast yet?” Seonghwa asks the smaller boy which makes Hongjoong look at the clock on the wall showing 8:35 and feel the twinge of hunger in his stomach at the mention of food.

“No,” Hongjoong says and Seonghwa grins.

“Great! I’m starving. Let me make something for us and then,” Seonghwa pauses as he looks at the younger, “_then_ we’re going out.”

“Where?” Hongjoong asks, confused.

“Shopping! We’re gonna get you everything you need!” Seonghwa exclaims, the excitement still in his system. 

Before Hongjoong had really had the time to feel bad about Seonghwa, once again, making him a meal, the guilt about the other boy spending his own money on him took over like a huge wave.

“I … I don’t know…” Hongjoong says and looks down, Seonghwa quickly making his way beside him on the couch.

“Hey. Remember what I said? I want to help you. It’s one thing if you don’t want the help, but if you just feel bad, please don’t. It’s no big deal,” Seonghwa assures him and Hongjoong looks at him in disbelief.

“_No big deal_? Seonghwa, you literally took a stranger into your home, immediately offered said stranger a place to live for as long as he needs, make his meals and offer to get him back on his feet with your own money and time? How is that _no big deal_?” Hongjoong asks, and Seonghwa chuckles.

“Okay, fine, so it’s a big deal. But it’s a big deal for you too, isn’t it? Me doing these things. It will help you, right?” Seonghwa says and Hongjoong thinks it over for a moment before nodding slightly.

“Well … of course. But it’s so much…” Hongjoong trails off and Seonghwa shakes his head.

“Don’t worry about it, _please_. From now on, know that everything I do for you I actually _want_ to do. I promise,” Seonghwa says and Hongjoong meets his eyes, which are filled with sincerity. 

Hongjoong wants to cry, so he does. It’s a little embarrassing to be crying in front of the other boy yet again, but it’s not so much sobbing this time as it is just a few tears escaping his eyes.

Seonghwa is quick to react by wiping them away from Hongjoong’s cheeks and smiling softly at him. Hongjoong’s body reacts to the action by heating up with embarrassment (he thinks?), and he drops his head and lets out a laugh.

“Sorry. But yeah. Okay.” He says and peeks up at Seonghwa who’s grin is back again. 

They sit in silence for a short moment before Seonghwa jumps up, arms in the air, exclaiming an _extremely_ loud ‘_SHOPPING_’ and Hongjoong almost rolls off the couch laughing.

—— 

The weather is nice. Despite the cold air nibbling at Hongjoong’s fingertips, the sun is out and the sky is clear, making everything and everyone a little happier. It feels like the city itself is in a good mood. 

The two boys have been shopping for a while, Seonghwa taking Hongjoong to all of his favourite spots (they’re all super expensive spots and as bad as Hongjoong feels about it he remembers Seonghwa’s words and thinks that if he keeps protesting Seonghwa will end up getting tired of him, which Hongjoong doesn’t want, so he keeps quiet). They talk about pretty much everything, Seonghwa wanting to know more about Hongjoong, his interests and his life. Hongjoong knows he would need to know eventually, so he tells him. He tells him about how every month of the past year his life kept getting worse, and every month he questioned whether it’s meant to end, Seonghwa’s face getting sadder with each word but his presence still strong and supportive. 

Seonghwa doesn’t question too much and he doesn’t show much emotion, but Hongjoong understands. His life is a mess - he wouldn’t know how to respond either. 

Hongjoong finishes his story while walking through yet another quiet, and somewhat empty, expensive store, and lets Seonghwa think it over for a bit. 

The elder then stops in his tracks, takes his hand causing Hongjoong to stumble slightly before turning the smaller boy towards himself and examining his face for a moment. 

Finally, Seonghwa breaks the silence. 

“I think we should prove to the world that it can’t break you down so easily. It threw everything it could think of your way, but you’re still here. You’ll be back on your feet soon and you’ll be able to prove the universe, your parents, your ex, _fuck_, everyone and everything that has fucked you over, that you’re worth it and you’re stronger than them. I will make sure of it,” Seonghwa says. He pauses for a moment and takes Hongjoong’s other hand. “_We_ will make sure of it,” he finishes, his face trying hard to stay emotionless but Hongjoong can see anger, sadness and determination seeping through the cracks. 

Hongjoong doesn’t know what to say, but he does know that he feels like the lump in his throat is about to suffocate him, so he turns and bolts for the exit of the store. As soon as he’s outside he breathes in and out slowly, shakily, trying his best not to break down. He looks up and directly into the sun, before feeling a presence behind him. 

“Hongjoong are you...” 

“I’m okay, sorry,” Hongjoong says as he spins back to face Seonghwa who looks worried now. 

“I’m sorry if I said something-“ Hongjoong cuts Seonghwa off with his palm up in the air, in front of his face, smiling. Seonghwa peeks from behind Hongjoong’s small hand (which barely even covers half of Seonghwa’s face) and the look of puppy-eyed confusion he gives the younger makes Hongjoong burst into a fit of giggles. 

“Don’t worry,” Hongjoong says, finally calming, “You didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, you’re doing everything _too right_.” 

“What?” Seonghwa questions.

“You’re so cute when you’re confused,” Hongjoong says and before Seonghwa can once again start his little ‘I’m not cute I’m sexy’ line, that Hongjoong heard so many times the night before when the elder was arguing with Yunho and Mingi, he continues. 

“No one’s ever done anything like this for me ... or said those kinds of things. So I got overwhelmed. I’m sorry if I scared you by running out but if I hadn’t the store clerk would have had to deal with a small grown man ugly crying in the middle of his expensive bag display.” Hongjoong says and Seonghwa looks at him for a moment and laughs. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t have cared as long as we bought something,” Seonghwa says and Hongjoong hums. 

“Maybe. But we don’t need a bag that expensive anyway, so I saved us there.” Hongjoong smiles and Seonghwa smiles back, looking at the shorter boy in silence for a few moments. 

“I suppose I should stop making you cry. I can’t have you run out on me like that again.” Seonghwa says sounding serious. Hongjoong looks down and chuckles slightly. 

“I suppose.” Hongjoong near-whispers and looks back up to the taller boys face. “Though I wouldn’t want to leave you anyway,” he says and blushes, realising how it sounded.

Seonghwa simply smiles, before suggesting they get some well-deserved food to fill up their empty stomachs after the long shopping trip

—————— 

Weeks pass by like this, Seonghwa takes care of Hongjoong, Seonghwa gives Hongjoong everything he needs, Seonghwa cares about Hongjoong, Seonghwa makes Hongjoong comfortable. It’s been weeks of having a roof over his head and a warm bed to sleep in, weeks of being able to take a shower whenever he pleases, yet Hongjoong still can’t seem to fall into this ... life. The primary problem being - he still can’t sleep. 

Sure, he’s used to it. He doesn’t expect to fall asleep at 10 and wake up at 8, but he hates this pattern he’s stuck in - falling asleep at 3 and waking up at 6 like clockwork. 

He has even started secretly trying weird insomnia remedies he found on the internet. Hongjoong laughs thinking back to the absolutely ridiculous and stupid things he has done, but none of it worked. 

So now he’s laying in bed, in the dark, all alone, waiting for his 3 hours of sleep to arrive again. It sure is taking its time. 

The worst part of it all is the fact that Seonghwa has _no clue_. Well, okay, that’s not entirely true. The older boy noticed Hongjoong’s constant black circles and his overall tired appearance since day 1, but Hongjoong always blamed it on life beating the shit out of him - he says that this is just what he looks like now, permanently. Honestly, he doesn’t know how anyone would believe that, really, and he has a feeling Seonghwa doesn’t. He might just be pretending for Hongjoong’s sake, to not pry into something Hongjoong doesn’t want to share. 

Hongjoong hates that about Seonghwa. He hates how wonderfully understanding he is, how pure and beautiful one man can be both in heart and soul. He hates how Seonghwa never questions too much, never wants to make Hongjoong feel uncomfortable, always takes care of him the best he can manage. It’s terrible, really. How are you supposed to not feel _anything_ when someone that smart, that perfect is ready to do anything to make you feel comfortable. 

The answer is: you can’t. 

You can’t not feel anything. 

Which is why Hongjoong has found himself catching feelings for the man who rescued him, took him into his home, took care of him and is now sleeping soundly in the room next to his own. 

He didn’t want it to happen, but, as they say, the heart wants what it wants. Of course, Hongjoong doesn’t plan on doing anything about it, he knows Seonghwa would never see him the same way. 

He’s just the homeless kid Seonghwa saved from dying in the cold, after all. 

But sometimes Hongjoong allows himself to stare for a little too long, be a little closer, enjoy Seonghwa’s presence a little more. 

It’s fine because it’s his little secret and no one ever has to, or will, know. 

Hongjoong blinks at the ceiling above him and sighs. 

He knows sleep isn’t coming any time soon, it’s only 1 am, so he swings his legs over to the side of the bed, shuffles into his slippers and makes his way to the living room. 

At least he _tried_ to sleep earlier. 

Hongjoong has read through a few of the books on Seonghwa’s shelves already since he’s never short for time - he slides his feet over to the small table in the middle of the room and picks up the new book he recently started, before hearing a noise from behind him. 

Hongjoong jumps up straight and turns, yelling out a “Who’s there!” and holding his book out as a weapon. 

“Woah, chill, it’s just me,” Seonghwa says as he makes his way down the stairs. Hongjoong sighs as his arms drop back down by his sides.

“You need to warn a man before you creepily ... creep around your house,” Hongjoong puffs his cheeks and moves to fall back onto the couch. 

Seonghwa laughs at the boy and turns to walk into the kitchen, probably to get a glass of water. Hongjoong watches him as long as he can see and averts his eyes once Seonghwa can see him too. 

“What were you gonna do with that book anyway? Use it as a weapon? I can already see the newspaper headlines - ‘_burglar caught by small boy meets death by papercuts_’,” Seonghwa teases as he walks towards Hongjoong and sits next to him on the couch. 

Hongjoong makes a mocking face to Seonghwa and sticks his tongue out. “You know, papercuts hurt like a bitch. It could work.” 

Seonghwa hums and takes a sip from his lemon water. Rich people. 

“What are you doing up anyway?” Seonghwa asks and Hongjoong looks away.

“Just ... wanted to read,” Hongjoong says quietly and opens his book to distract himself from what a terrible liar he is. 

Seonghwa watches him for a moment, and then some more, and then a little longer and Hongjoong can’t stand it anymore because he knows Seonghwa _knows_.

“Fine, I can't sleep,” Hongjoong says as he slams his book closed and moves it to the table, crossing his arms over his chest and puffing as he drops himself back onto the couch. Seonghwa chuckles at the action, and also the way Hongjoong is pouting, and sighs. 

“That’s what I was waiting for,” he says. 

“I know. You’re annoying when you know things,” Hongjoong pouts even more and Seonghwa reaches over to poke his cheek. Hongjoong side eyes the older. 

“What can I say, I have killer instincts,” Seonghwa smiles and turns away from Hongjoong, copying the smaller boy and slipping back into the couch, staring at nothing in particular in front of him. “Since the beginning?” 

“What?” Hongjoong questions. 

“Have you not been sleeping since I took you in?” 

“I mean ... no ... I slept.” 

Seonghwa turns his head towards Hongjoong and raises his eyebrows.

“Obviously you slept at least a little, otherwise you’d be dead,” Seonghwa points out and Hongjoong rolls his eyes. “You know what I meant. Have you had trouble sleeping since then? How many hours do you sleep? Is this why you look so tired all the time? You lied didn’t you?” 

Hongjoong shrinks in on himself a little. He feels like he’s being scolded by a parent. 

“Yes. I did,” he says quietly. “But I only lied because I didn’t want you to worry. There’s no use anyway, I’ve not slept more than 3 hours ever since I became homeless and nothing’s changed now - I’ve tried pretty much everything,” he sighs.

“Well,” Seonghwa starts, “Do you have any idea what might be causing this? What have you tried?” 

“I tried pretty much every insomnia remedy there is. Even the ones you just _know_ wouldn’t work,” Hongjoong says, playing with his fingers to distract from the conversation. He feels awkward when all the attention is on him, but knowing Seonghwa won’t give up until he hears everything, he continues. 

“I stopped sleeping normal hours pretty much as soon as I started living on the streets,” Hongjoong says quietly, “It wasn’t exactly intentional. I tried sleeping as much as I possible, but I never could. It was always dark, there were always strangers around and I didn’t feel safe. I think my mind thought that if I allowed myself to sleep for too long something bad would happen to me, or someone would ... attack me ... I don’t know, it sounds stupid-“ 

“It doesn’t sound stupid.” Seonghwa interrupts Hongjoong, his voice strong. “What about times when there was no one around?”

“Nope,” Hongjoong sighs, “It was the same. I’m pretty sure it was the darkness and loneliness that got me this way. I haven’t felt truly safe for a _very_ long time.” 

“But you’re safe here.” 

Hongjoong turns his head to find Seonghwa looking at him, so he smiles slightly. “I know,” he says. “I know that. But I think that deep down I still don’t feel like I can let my defences go.” 

Seonghwa is silent for a moment and turns his head back to stare at the wall in front of him. Hongjoong takes the time to study his face - the older boy looks deep in thought like he’s trying to find a solution all by himself. 

“It’s fine, I’m sure I’ll figure some-“

“What about lights? Have you tried sleeping with the lights on?” Seonghwa interrupts. 

“Yeah. Many times. Doesn’t work.” 

There’s a moment of silence again. 

“So,” Seonghwa speaks up, “You can’t sleep because you feel unsafe all alone, in any environment?” He asks and Hongjoong nods, still watching the older. Seonghwa must have seen the action from the corner of his eye because he continues. 

“You said you tried every remedy you could find but none of it worked?” Seonghwa finally turns his head to face Hongjoong and the smaller boy jumps ever so slightly at the close proximity but quickly gets himself together and nods once again. 

“But you haven’t tried _everything_,” Seonghwa states and Hongjoong is immediately confused. Seonghwa chuckles, probably at Hongjoong’s expression, and continues. 

“Come on,” Seonghwa says and stands up from the couch. Hongjoong follows his movements with his eyes, his confusion only increasing. 

“Stand up already, we don’t have all night,” Seonghwa sighs and Hongjoong quickly gets off the couch and follows Seonghwa, who’s already walking up the stairs. The younger doesn’t know what Seonghwa’s thinking, so he just follows.

Once Seonghwa enters his bedroom and flicks the light-switch on, Hongjoong stops in the doorway and looks around for a moment, before his eyes meet Seonghwa’s, who looks ... amused. 

“Why are you standing there?” Seonghwa questions while he moves pillows from his bed onto the _very large_ pull-out couch, which conveniently happens to already be pulled out. Hongjoong still doesn’t quite understand why someone needs a giant bed _and_ a pull-out couch in their bedroom, but he’s beginning to understand why he’s here and what Seonghwa meant by ‘you haven’t tried everything’. 

Hongjoong almost begins protesting against sleeping in Seonghwa’s room, not wanting to bother him, but he stops himself, knowing that Seonghwa hates that and that there’s no use anyway. Seonghwa always gets his way. So he just shuffles deeper into the room before stopping once more. 

“Are you really sure?” Hongjoong settles on asking, Seonghwa rolling his eyes (playfully) and facing Hongjoong, one hand on his hip. 

“If I wasn’t, would I be offering?” He asks and Hongjoong knows the answer to that is always ‘no’. 

Seonghwa then moves to get into his own bed, Hongjoong mimicking his movements and laying down on the couch, which now looks more like a bed. 

“Should I leave the lights on?” Seonghwa asks, Hongjoong quickly answering with a _no_, knowing they would only bother the older. Seonghwa reaches to the light switches by his bed, and the lights in the room go out, Hongjoong’s eyes slowly getting used to the sudden pitch black of the room. 

“Now you’re not alone,” Hongjoong hears, but doesn’t see, Seonghwa whisper. Hongjoong knows he hasn’t been alone for almost a month and a half. Yet somehow, _somehow_ this feels more secure. 

“I don’t feel alone,” Hongjoong whispers back and he _swears_ he can hear a smile spreading across Seonghwa’s face. 

“Good.” Seonghwa whispers and Hongjoong’s suspicions were true - a smile is evident in the older’s voice. Hongjoong wishes he could see it. 

“Goodnight, Joong,” Seonghwa says and Hongjoong almost gasps at the new nickname, stopping himself just in time to throw back his own ‘Goodnight, Hwa’ (the nickname was only fair). 

The room then goes completely silent, except from Seonghwa’s quiet breathing mixing with his own. Hongjoong listens until the other boy’s breaths even out, and before he realises, his own sleep takes over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. I know not much is happening but I have some ... plans. lol
> 
> Next chapter will most likely be in Seonghwa's pov unless I change my mind again >< 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that! If you liked it and would like for me to carry on please do leave kudos or a comment so I know! 
> 
> I have a few ideas on how this could go, one of them is the _super cheesy as hell_ route but we'll see what happens I guess hehe


End file.
